


when we're kings

by sweatshirt



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatshirt/pseuds/sweatshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assorted drabbles involving Lucas Friar and Maya Hart, all from Tumblr prompts. Updated with every new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #33: “Please don’t do this.”
> 
> (Requested by tumblr user @girlmeetstheory. Prompt list by @alwaysbellamyblake.)

**“Please don’t do this.”**

Maya’s eyes are locked on the floor, but she feels Lucas sitting next to her on the wooden bench. Sitting far too close to her, like always, with his hand on her wrist.

“Do what?” 

She exhales, closing her eyes. She still can’t look back at him. Because she still gets butterflies when she sees him, and she hates that. 

“Stop making everything so complicated.” 

Lucas scoffs. She lifts her head to peer into his eyes. “I’m not doing anything, Maya.” She keeps staring, and watches annoyance on his face turn into concern. 

“Is everything okay?”

Almost. Maybe. No. Where does she start?

“Remember when I said those things at the Ski Lodge about not really liking you?”

He’s taken aback, like he tries not to remember that moment. “Yeah, yeah,” Lucas says softly.

Maya shakes her head at him. Her heart catches in her throat, and her eyes burn. “Well. I didn’t mean it.”

His brow furrows, his eyes scan hers. After a beat, he smiles a little. “Good,” he whispers. Somehow, Lucas’ hand makes its way to Maya’s neck. She knows this is dangerous. 

“Good? Not good! Good is Riley and you, good is me ignoring you and keeping my distance, and this camping trip, you’ve made it so hard to–”

Lucas kisses her, actually kisses her this time. Harder than Maya knew she could be kissed, even. And it’s only a millisecond before she’s kissing back, and leaning forward into him, and ruffling the hair on the back of his head. She pulls away after regaining some sense, and sees him smiling like an idiot. 

“You gotta find better ways of shutting me up,” she says, half-chuckling. Then she remembers. “Riley,” she says. It’s almost a question– _does your girlfriend know you’re kissing another girl?_

He shakes his head vigorously. “I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t do it, Maya. Actually, she just broke up with me, cause she figured that out.”

He doesn’t look all that upset. 

Maya squints her eyes. “So, no more triangle. You ‘choose’ me. Like you chose Riley before.” Maya hopes he hears in those words how she wants to trust him, but also how absurd the situation is.

Lucas groans. “No, no, no. Listen to me Maya, I choose you, like, forever. Like, out of all the people I know and will ever know. It’s you.” 

His eyes are so intense, like he really believes in something. So against better judgment, she believes him. 

Maya leans back in. She figures they both have some lost time to make up for. She kisses Lucas softly, and he smiles like an idiot again.

“It was never really a triangle,” he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #79: that's the third time i've saved your life!
> 
> requested by anonymous, prompt list by alwaysbellamyblake.

Eight feet in the air, Maya dips her paintbrush into the white paint, and draws a design on the south wall of their living room. Technically, it's going against the landlord’s rules for the apartment– but art is cooler than following rules, anyway. Lucas sits on the edge of the sofa, being a good cheerleader as she paints. 

“I’m adding a painting of Farkle right now.”

“Make sure you paint a turtleneck,” he says, smiling. “Actually, just make his whole body a turtleneck.”

“Sounds accurate,” Maya chuckles. She leans over to the palette on the top rung of her ladder...

And Maya thought that the ladder was on steady ground, she really did. Any stupid ladder should be able to hold a girl who’s barely over five feet tall.

But before Maya knows it, she's hurtling backwards towards the ground. She braces for a concussion before she feels a pair of muscular arms around her torso, catching her perfectly.

Lucas smiles down at her. “That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!”

Maya rolls her eyes, but she smiles. 

“You should get a cape and mask. Captain Huckleberry,” she says, then frowns a little. “Wait, _three_ times? What were they?”

“One was–”

“That car accident a few years ago, yeah.” He's still holding her like he's carrying her to bed. Maya doesn't mind. She hasn't quite recovered from the shock of falling.

“The other time was when you–” Lucas laughs. “I was going to say when you fell from heaven, but you’d kill me.”

Maya raises an eyebrow and nods. 

“The real other time was back in high school. They were doing construction near Abigail Adams, and I noticed that some bricks were falling from the sky. I didn’t want to freak you out, so I just pulled you out of the way and kissed you.”

“That was to save my life? I always thought it was a cute romantic gesture!“

Lucas finally puts Maya down, and stares down at her teasingly. “Hey, what’s more romantic than saving a girl’s life?”

Maya thinks about it-- she has to agree with Lucas. Maybe she should thank him for saving her life– or more accurately, saving her from a concussion or bruise. And maybe she won't thank him with _words…_

She grabs Lucas’ shirt with her paint-stained hands and pulls him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #1: “come over here and make me.”
> 
> requested by anonymous.

“Friar!”

Lucas stands up straight. The coach scans his attendance sheet. “You’re with… Hart,” he states.

Maya smiles at him, all sickly sweet. Lucas immediately knows she’s not going to make this easy. To say they had different learning styles in P.E. class would be an understatement. Maya liked to come up with excuses to leave class; Lucas liked to actually participate. 

“Hey, partner,” she drawls, as they walk over to get the badminton rackets and birdie. 

“Can you please play the game this time? We’re graded on our participation, you know.”

“No guarantees.” She tosses him the birdie, and he hits it back at her. Maya mimes a dramatic reach with her racket before she gives up. 

“So close,” Lucas deadpans. 

Maya just stands there, the hint of a smirk on her face. Her hand is balled in a fist. 

“Alright, serve it,” he tells her. Maya saunters towards him, a few steps closer now. He walks closer too, so that they’re barely separated by the mesh net. “Come over here and make me,” she says in a playful tone. 

Lucas should definitely not feel a shiver down his spine at those words, or heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“I can’t. There’s a net,” he says slowly, when he regains the ability to think.

Maya snickers at him, but there’s definitely something genuinely caring behind the laugh. And Lucas knows he’s going to replay that moment in his head all day.

As he turns around to serve, Lucas feels the birdie hit him in the back of the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #89: “I’m not going to leave you!”
> 
> requested by anonymous.

“Ow,” Lucas says when he finally regains consciousness. He always thought being mugged was just an urban legend they told people to keep the wimps out of New York. Apparently not. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Lucas looks up. His vision is still pretty blurry, but he thinks he sees blonde hair. And a pretty face. A pretty, familiar face.

“I know you,” he tells the girl, like he’s a detective meeting the prime suspect.

“I’m Maya,” she says. Her features come into focus more, and he sighs happily when he finally recognizes her. “Maya! How long was I out?”

She frowns. “About a minute. Those bastards ran away, but I just finished calling the cops.”

The brain fog is clearing, and Lucas realizes he’s lying on the dirty ground near an alleyway. He sits up, leaning on Maya slightly. He has the concussion as an excuse.

“Thanks for staying with me,” he tells her, turning to look straight at her. Even in the low light of the streetlamps, Lucas can see her blue eyes. 

“You’re welcome,” she says. Her voice is soft, and after the commotion of the past few minutes, it makes him feel safe.

They sit in the silence for a few minutes, before a siren wails and lights speed down the alleyway. A police officer gets out. Maya explains the situation, and Lucas watches– he feels way too dizzy to even try getting up.

Despite his weakness and vertigo, he feels a need to reassure her, “I can get home fine on my own, don’t worry.” Maya turns away from the cop she was talking to.

“I’m not leaving you!” It comes out louder and more desperate than either of them expected. She repeats herself, softer this time. 

“I’m not going to leave you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 45: “Tell me a secret.”
> 
> requested by anonymous.

Lucas lies next to Maya in bed. Not in that way– they’re studying for a Spanish test, or they were studying. Maya got distracted by some huge cockroach on the windowsill and they never got back to business. 

Lucas thinks she’s kind of endearing when she’s freaked out. 

“Tell me a secret,” she says to him, _sotto voce._ Almost a whisper. His eyes crinkle with his smile. 

“My mom is named April,” he tells her. Actually, most of their friends don't know that. She tells them to call her Missus Friar.

“A real secret.”

“ _You_ tell me a secret, then,” he says. Lucas sits up, crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t need to study for this test,” she says, raising her eyebrow. 

“Huh?”

She sighs. “No necesitaba estudiar para esa examen. Ya habia estudiado ayer.” Her accent is perfect of course, way better than his own. “Te acuerdas?”

He laughs, shaking his head. “Enough with the Spanish. I– have no idea what you’re saying. So. You’re just here to… spend time with me?”

Lucas smiles a little, scooting closer to her on the bed. His heartrate increases tenfold when Maya looks up at him. “Maybe,” she says honestly.

He nods, thinking about it. “Alright. I have my secret now.”

“What is it?” Maya’s elbows are resting on his knees. 

“I’m _totally_ your boyfriend,” he says, like he’s just worked out a math equation in his head– and hey, maybe he should help her “study” for that Pre-Calc quiz later. 

He loves learning new things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #37: “Wanna dance?”
> 
> requested by anonymous.

“Wanna dance?”

Maya never knew that two little words could make her feel like she was floating, two feet off the ground.

“Yeah,” she replies. She lets Lucas led her through the crowds on the dancefloor. It’s cheesy as hell, but Maya swears she can feel both of their heartbeats pulse in unison when his hand squeezes hers.

A slow song fades in over the speakers. It’s “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”, of all things. As if the night wasn’t romantic enough with Lucas looking at her like that.

Lucas leans in, so his face is next to hers. “Still wanna dance?” he asks again, but this time it’s softer. 

It’s actually an entirely different question.

He’s asking her if she’s ready to stop pretending to be ‘just friends’, or two members of a Triangle, or whatever they were. It’s the same question she was asking when she asked him to the dance in the first place.

“Still ‘yeah’, Huckleberry,” she murmurs. 

He’s a good dancer. She never even conceived of that, because it was never about dancing for her. It was about him. Lucas.

They sway back and forth, they step in unison. He even spins her around, and neither of them twist their wrists in the process. It brings their bodies close together– very, very close.

Maya doesn’t kiss him when the final notes play. He doesn’t kiss her. She simply rests her head on his chest, savoring the alignment of the universe at that very moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #27: “I’m pregnant.” 
> 
> requested by anonymous.

She flips the pregnancy test over in her hands, making sure it’s really real. Lucas just watches her, putting his hand over Maya’s. 

“I’m pregnant,” Maya says after a beat. There’s another pause. The light of the New York City morning is streaming through their window, onto Lucas’ face. He looks golden.

“We’re going to have a kid,” he says and grins. Maya looks at him with wide eyes, laughing through the shock of it all. 

She grabs him with both arms and they hold each other. 

“Oh, god, I’m going to be a mom.” Maya pulls away.

“I’m going to be a dad,” Lucas replies.

“What if we’re not ready?”

Lucas furrows one eyebrow. “We’re 27. We have good jobs, and an awesome rent-controlled apartment, and…”

“I meant, I want to be as good as Corey, and Topanga, and my mom, and… honestly, I want to be better than my dad.” She winces at that last statement. Twenty two years later, the emotional baggage is still not entirely gone.

Lucas brings her forehead closer and kisses her. 

“The fact that you’re worrying about being a good mom already? That means you’re going to do great.”

“You’re already such a Dad, Huckleberry.”


End file.
